A Love Potion
by Shimoyuki
Summary: Nina, an alchemist creates a 'love' potion in hopes that her friend, Mika would be able to fall in love. However, Nina soon figures out that Mika has to fall in love so she can get a potion for a fairy. Please R&R! [ChampionxWizard as of now]
1. The Beginning of a Potion

**Shimoyuki**: Hello. This is my second time that I've made a RO fanfic. However my first attempt was unsuccessful, so I decided to make it a bit better, so everything that was in the first attempt is a lot different than what it is right now. I hope you enjoy reading this fanfic; especially that it's my first time making a fanfic based mainly on romance. Also the idea of this fanfic came from the manga called Pixie Pop so some parts of this fanfic may relate to it. Oh and of course, no flaming!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN RAGNAROK ONLINE, PIXIE POP OR ANYTHING ELSE THAT IS COPYRIGHTED. I ONLY OWN THE CHARACTERS THAT I CREATED THAT ARE USED IN THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

A woman who was in her early twenties was in a laboratory. The woman had beautiful and silky pink hair, but it wasn't a bright pink color, it was a creamy pink color that amazed people. She wore clothes that seemed like an alchemist or even a creator. 

With a dark blue liquid in a tube, she put a certain amount of that liquid into an empty beaker. Her expression looked like she was ready to do something but at the same time it was blank. According to the materials that she had it looked like she was going to do a potion.

She mumbled to herself, "I will create this special kind of potion! It will help a lot with Mika." With the herbs in the medicine bowl, she looked at it very carefully.

She looked at the book next to her empty beaker and scanned through it. She scanned through it so fast that it looked like she memorized it. However, the information she had about that specific "experiment" contained quite a lot of important information.

The woman added a specific amount of herbs in the beaker and remembered that one thing was missing; a picture of some sort of this person that she wanted to "drink" the potion. She knew that her chances of making this experiment work was very slim, but she had to do it no matter what.

Even her conscience was forcing her not to but she really wanted to do it. She didn't care about the consequences that she had to face because she wanted her friend, Mika to drink it.

She mumbled to herself again, "Nina, you must do it. Once you do, many alchemists will praise you."

Nina, supposedly the creator, got the last piece she needed, something that represented Mika. Since Mika used to be an acolyte years ago, she gave Nina her wand to Nina hoping she would sell it for a good and profitable price. Sadly she wasn't able to for many years, so she poured the mysterious liquid that was from the beaker and slowly poured it onto the bone wand.

The final thing that Nina had to do with it is give it to a guy that would fall in love with Mika. And if it went really successful, she would demonstrate it to the guild and maybe get a huge reward.

After she poured the liquid, the bone wand started changing colors for a few seconds then returned back to normal. Nina was a bit baffled by what she saw because according to her extensive research, it didn't say anything about that. As she looked at the time, she decided to put a protective cover over it hoping that it would work well. Immediately after that she went to sleep peacefully.

The next day she decided to do her daily chores such as eating, taking a shower and many more. Once she was done, she went outside of her house dressed up neatly and carrying her beautiful cart with her. She went through her pocket and found her key. Then she locked the door and placed the key back to the pocket.

As she was walking in the streets of the busy Prontera, she tried looking for a good place to get attention from the customers. Nina thought, "_Oh, what a great spot!_" She ran quickly to that position and stood there trying to put any necessary things that would attract people. Nina had to run in that position since there were so many merchants, blacksmiths and alchemists selling items.

Since the spot was near the fountain, it was the perfect place for people to see. She put anything that she really wanted to sell this time such as juices, potions, weapons and many more.

As time went by, Nina was able to sell everything except the bone wand within a few hours. Nina looked up at the sky quickly just to guess what time it was. She looked down and thought, "_Oh…it must be lunch time I assume._" Once she thought of that, a young man came towards her removing his sunglasses. Once he removed his sunglasses, his dark blue eyes appeared in front of Nina.

Nina thought to herself the second she saw him, "_I think I found him…_" The man seemed like a wizard from a physical appearance point of view, however his wizard hat blocked the bright light from Nina. The man who was quite tall asked, " Miss, how much is this bone wand?"

Nina stood there with her mind being totally blank which resulted in making her not remember the price of the wand. She replied, "Uh, how about one thousand zeny?"

The man looked at the wand thoroughly with his monocle and was surprised that a very refined and new bone was that cheap. He asked again, "You sure? Is there some catch to it?"

Nina nodded at the same time lied, "Nope. Just pure one thousand zeny." The wizard decided to take it and went through his pockets hoping to find his wallet.

After a few seconds, he found his wallet and opened it. He gave Nina exactly one thousand zeny to her and in exchange, she gave him the wand. The moment he touched the wand, he had a sensational yet tinkling feeling. A few seconds later, he walked and walked away towards his destination until he bumped into something, or even someone.

In front of him was a woman in her early twenties standing still. She told him, "I'm sorry about that mis---Felix?" The woman wore her uniform, which was a Champion's uniform. The wizard stood there with much amazement.

The wizard, supposedly Felix, replied, "Mika, what are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years. Ten years if I was correct." Mika paused and then smiled, "Well I was going to buy some stuffs before training. But I missed you! My buddy is officially a wizard!"

Due to Mika's happiness, she hugged Felix for a few seconds. Mika moved back and aside from Felix. She walked straight ahead, but stopped temporarily. Her conscience told her to turn around and she did and saw Felix standing there with a shining smile. Mika hasn't seen Felix smiled in quite a long time so she turned around again and walked away from Felix.

While she walked away, she soon noticed her friend, Nina. Mika waved at Nina and ran towards her. Once she was close to Nina she said with much excitement, "I met him again! Ah! What a great day."

Nina, who was totally clueless asked, "Him?"

Mika replied when she removed her cake hat, "Felix! The one I used to like! He looks so much cuter than I expected!"

Nina, who really wanted to see if her "experiment" truly worked, handed Mika an apple juice. Nina told Mika, "Hey, I think you need to calm down and drink this." She handed her friend a container of apple juice. When Mika got it, she didn't care what would happen to her since she was so happy like an energetic kid. Mika drank a sip of it at first then drank more of it.

At first Nina felt a bit of regret but at the same time she felt excited. It took a few seconds for the "experiment" to work. It resulted in Mika seeing one small fairy that appeared in front of her. The small fairy wore a small light blue lacy dress and wore a monocle. The fairy's hair was very short but straight blonde hair.

Mika decided to turn around for no apparent reason and saw them. Mika was in total shock that Nina said, "Strange to see a fairy I must say."

Mika turned back and forth from Nina to the fairy. The fairy said, "Hello. I'm Clarissa. I'm here to grant you a special wish, but it has to be only a love wish. And yes, one wish only." Mika was a bit confused at first and asked again, "Wait, you're a fairy that grants one love wish?"

The fairy, Clarissa replied, "Yes, one love wish. I forgot to say that the wishes last temporarily."

Mika asked with much curiosity, "Temporarily?"

Clarissa nodded, "Yes, temporarily. I'm not like gods or goddesses that can give you permanent ones you know! But depending on your wish, it may last as long as a second or until a year. Depends."

Mika stood there thinking whether or not to do it and even what her wish would be. She thought, "_I would like to wish for Felix to like me, but that might last too short…the wish might end the day we get married or something! But I could also wish for him to come here, but he might leave within a few seconds. Hm…_"

Nina interrupted, "Mika, why don't you wish for him to date you? Or some sort of a wish that you two could have a date? And if it fails, you can always make it work."

Silence occurred to Mika for a few seconds and then reacted loudly, "What!"

Nina was about to say something until Mika continued, "I…I can't do that! It's so hard to do that, especially with his personality. He's going to leave me no matter what!"

Nina replied, "Well it's better to try it than assuming what might happen. You may never know, what happens might be different than what you expect." The fairy nodded in agreement with Nina.

Mika kept thinking about that wish for a few moments, which led to dead silence. Mika said, "Oh I'll just wish for it then since you two are so quiet. You're making me scared with all these people looking at us."

Clarissa the fairy asked, "So is that your wish?"

Mika nodded, "Yes. My wish is that I'll have a date with Felix today."

Clarissa got her wand and made a quick swoosh. After that Clarissa disappeared the second her swoosh ended.

Mika looked around wondering where the fairy went or even if the wish worked. Nina closed her shop while Mika waited.

After a few hours, supposedly around four in the afternoon, Nina and Mika stood there staring at random people walking by. Mika exclaimed, "I give up! Time for me to train, I don't care if that wish works or not! This is getting to boring!"

Mika left and teleported herself to a familiar place where she wanted to go which was the toy factory. Since the place was quite a happy place, she walked around the area looking for a good monster to defeat. As she was walking by, she found a Chepet. She ran towards it hoping that she would be able to defeat it.

Since it was rare for a person to find a Chepet in the toy factory, Mika knew she had to stock up on potions and herbs and thankfully she did that before she came in there. Once she ran towards it, she started fighting it with her fist. As she was fighting it, she called out many times such as "Triple Attack", "Chain Combo" and "Chain Finish".

As time went by, she was almost close in defeating it, however she was also getting weaker. When Mika noticed that the Chepet was almost dead, she decided to heal herself very quickly until she noticed that somebody summoned meteor storm. Mika was pretty sure that it was meteor storm because she saw meteors come out of nowhere. When she saw that, she wondered who decided to help her.

Mika looked around and before she would look back at the items the Chepet left, she saw somebody standing next to it. Mika mumbled to herself, "Felix…"

Felix stood there and asked Mika, "Aren't you going to get your reward?"

Mika was a bit speechless at first and then picked up the dropped items. However, Felix noticed that a small part of Mika's hair was a bit messy so he decided to touch her hair so he could fix it. But the second he was about to, Mika turned around and replied, "Thanks for helping me."

Felix was going to fix her hair but decided to pat her shoulder. He then said, "No problem. Just willing to help. And um…"

Mika's stomach accidentally grumbled really loud. Mika was a bit embarrassed about it and said, "My stomach is really hungry. Wanna…" She was afraid of completing her sentence nevertheless Felix knew what she was going to say.

Felix nodded, "Sure. I don't mind joining you."

Mika felt really happy until her stomach grumbled again. Mika got her blue gemstone and made a warp portal to Geffen, which had a good café in the area. Mika said, "You go first."

Felix walked towards the warp portal then Mika. Once they were teleported to Geffen, Mika saw straight ahead a café and sat down in the nearest table. Felix, who was right behind her, followed.

When they were both sitting down, a waiter came by and gave them the menu and said, "I will come back in a few moments." The waiter left and the two of them looked at the menu.

Mika asked Felix, "What were you doing in the toy factory anyway? I mean you're stronger than me so you would be able to defeat them with one hit."

Felix replied as soon as he found which one to order, "Well I decided to go there just to remember my old memories training in there. It's been quite a while training in there I must say."

The waiter came back and asked, "What would you two like?"

Felix told Mika, "You go first. As the saying goes, ladies first."

Mika looked at the menu and found the one she wanted. She requested, "I'll have one slice of strawberry cheesecake with a glass of water please." The waiter wrote it as she was saying it. The waiter then asked Felix, "And what would you like mister?"

Felix replied, "One croissant and one glass of milk please." Yet again, the waiter wrote it and asked Felix, "Would you like the croissant with butter or jam?"

Felix said, "No thank you."

The waiter said, "Okay. Your order will be coming soon." The waiter walked towards the cash register carrying his writing pad that contained what they requested.

Mika noticed that he asked for milk and said, "Felix, is it me or do you like milk? I remembered when we were younger you use to not like milk!"

Felix nodded and said, "That's true, but I eventually got to like it." There was a few seconds of silence and Felix continued, "What have you been doing the past ten years?"

Mika thought for a few seconds all the important things she did in the past ten years. She replied, "Nothing much, I became a Champion…"

Felix congratulated, "Well congrats! But to me you really did change."

Before Felix could even continue, the waiter came back carrying all of what they requested. The waiter gave the cheesecake and the glass of water to Mika and the croissant and glass of milk to Felix. Also the waiter put the receipt in the middle with the salt and pepper on top of it.

They both ate quietly until they were both done. As time went by, Mika looked a bit clueless and embarrassed. She didn't know exactly what to do, or even say. By the time she was done, she asked him, "What do you mean?"

After Felix was done swallowing the last bite he replied, "Huh..?"

Mika thought, "_Wait…if the wish already work, don't tell me it ended! And just when I was going to have a good time!_"

Felix continued, "Oh that. Yeah you changed…well physically."

Mika was a bit afraid at first as to what he would say, but Felix said, "You look…beautiful. The haircut, the look, everything. But I still miss the old Mika too."

Mika stood frozen when she heard that, but inside of her she felt everything in her body rushing so fast.

Meanwhile, Nina was carrying her cart with her in Prontera until she noticed the same fairy, Clarissa popped out. Clarissa asked Nina, "So you were the one that put that potion on the man for Mika to like! You are such…such a…nice person! And thanks to you I got a drop of the first color that I needed with Mika's love towards him."

Nina questioned, "Color? Love? What?"

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: Yay! This is the end of chapter one. I tried putting the Ragnarok online theme to it (which was a bit hard) and I hope I did it successfully. Reviews are recommended but no flaming. Thank you to everyone who have read this chapter. 


	2. Past Memories

**Shimoyuki**: Yay! With many more ideas popping in my head, here's chapter two! Thank you to everyone who reviewed!

* * *

_This is my first job that I got accepted to. Sadly, I ended up as a waitress in this bakery and café place. Actually, I applied to take the job as a chef, but they needed a lot more experience in it I guess. Today is the first day of work and I'm ready to go. Thankfully with my friend, Nina, who is working in the bakery, is going to be with me during breaks. It was about 5am in the morning and my job was about to start at seven and end until three in the afternoon._

_I got out of bed, ate, and changed into my uniform. The uniform wasn't too daring or anything, which was good for me. It was very simple, but it looked quite pretty on me. Once I wore my uniform, I looked at the mirror and saw how simple it was so I decided to add a few items that I had in my acolyte uniform and added in there. Thankfully the items I added in my acolyte uniform were easy to remove. As I added these small accessories, it made the uniform somewhat pretty._

_I got out of my house once I finish accessorizing it. It was time for me to go to work. I was glad that the place which I was suppose to work was very close by in Prontera, so I decided to walk in there. I thought, "Hm…should I increase my movement speed or not…if I do, I may run out of energy once I start working.." She decided to walk really slow especially that she had so much time left._

_Ten minutes later I arrived at the café. I always loved the feeling in the café because it gave me this comfortable feeling. Next to the café was the bakery. By the looks of it, the bakery was already opened and people were inside. I walked towards the café and I notice something strange. The door to the café was open. I thought that the door of the café wasn't usually open and that the employee had to get the key. But I soon remembered that they didn't give me the key, they only gave me the uniform._

_By the time the café opened, customers started coming slowly. I had to remember which tables I was suppose to serve, but what I noticed was that the tables I had to serve were probably the best place for customers. A customer came in, around his forties and sat down on the table far away from the ones I was supposed to serve. As the waiter who was suppose to serve that area served him, I soon noticed I forgot one thing; my name plate. I looked through the one pocket in my uniform and found it. I put it where the name plate should be and waited._

_As hours went by, I started getting use to the serving a bit, and I was happy that nobody was getting mad at me for anything I did. I looked at the clock that was nearest to me and it said, "11:30pm". It was time for me to take my break. Before I was about to take my break, I noticed another person sat in my area. I really thought I was going to be free, but sadly I wasn't. It was a teenager sitting down with a book in his hand._

_I thought it was a mage waiting for his mentor, but I really thought it was unusual to meet their mentor at this time. So I asked him, "Mister, do you want anything?"_

_The teenage boy looked at me and said, "Well since you're a new employee I'm assuming, I would like one hot chocolate and one glass of water please."_

_I wrote it down and gave it to my friend who I just met today, Sherlock. He was quite an awkward person. He was about the same age as me I assumed and I thought he was quite a joker. But when it came to work, he had this gift of multitasking. Honestly, I saw him working on three different orders at the same time and I'm surprised he was able to tell which one was which one._

_As minutes went by, Sherlock was done doing all of the orders from my area that I requested him to do and I gave all the customers what they needed. At last was the teenager, who I wasn't able to see his face because of the book he was reading. As I waited for the other customers to request something, I was very tempted to remove that book out of him. But I knew that he was a regular customer, especially that he was able to figure out that I was a new customer without looking at my face._

_While I waited, the other customers finished and left and I cleaned the tables. However, that teenager kept staying there reading the same book. I decided to ask Sherlock who was waiting for the orders, "Hey Lock, who is that guy over there with a book?"_

_Sherlock, or Lock as I called him, replied, "Him? You don't know him? I'm very surprised you don't! Everybody who works in here knows him!"_

_I questioned, "But I'm new. But why should I know him?"_

_Lock said, "Because he's your boss, or the owner's son of this bakery/café."_

_Once I heard that, I wanted to scream, but I couldn't. I asked, "He is?"_

_Lock nodded and said, "Looks like boss has a request for you." I turned towards him and walked towards the boss. I asked, "What is it that you want?"_

_The teenager put down the book and I saw his face. It was quite unexpected. With his body it didn't seem right and I thought he would look a lot different. There was a few seconds of pause and he said, "Sit down here Mika."_

_I was really surprised that he knew my name, but I didn't care how he knew it. I decided to follow his orders. The teenager greeted, "Welcome. I'm Felix, the owner's son of this bakery/café."_

----------

Ever since that time, I've always wondered how he became the owner of the bakery/café. But while I was working there, I started getting to know him a bit during my shift, but at the same time I started memorizing the order that he wanted…one cup of hot chocolate and one glass of water. At times I've always wondered why he orders a glass of water…

Eventually I quit that job because I had to become a champion soon so I had to train a lot more. Felix didn't react to it when I quitted so I wasn't able to see him in a long time, especially that I decided to train outside of Prontera. But once I quit, the first month I started thinking of him. It took me a while to figure out that I loved him ever since. But my friend, Nina, wanted to help me, but in the end I gave up on it…

Until now.

-Mika

* * *

_It was in a gloomy afternoon and I was staring at the window for no reason whatsoever. The raindrops were pouring really hard and I stood there looking at people passing by, from couples carrying an umbrella to a child who was playing with the puddles. I thought it was quite strange for Prontera to rain really hard, but surprisingly it did. As minutes went by, I started hearing my telephone ring. Thanks to that ring, it kept me more alert after staring at the window._

_I quickly got up and walked towards the telephone near the kitchen. I got it and greeted, "Hello."_

_The person on the other line said, "Oh! Felix, I need your help!" _

_I recognized the voice easily and asked, "What is it Mika?" In a way I felt happy to do some request for Mika because her requests weren't too complicated, they were always straightforward and simple._

_Mika replied, "I'm going to bring my pets with me and can you train them a bit while I go train for a week? I'll be gone, so even if you need me, I'll give you the book that will try to help your problems as much as you can."_

_I thought, "No way…I have to take care of pets? I have no knowledge of them whatsoever! I hope she's only bringing two or three of them…"_

_I told Mika, "Oh okay. I can do that."_

_Mika replied with much excitement, "Thank you so much Felix! Thank you! If you take good care of them, I'll pay you back once I come back! I'll be there in a few minutes."_

_Mika already hung up the phone and so did I. I really needed something to keep me occupied lately. As moments went by really quick, the bell rang. I opened the door and saw Mika…with a bunch of eggs. I started getting a bit worried after what I just told her._

_I moved a few steps back so she could enter. Mika entered carrying a cart full of eggs. She put three pet incubators on the floor and put the three eggs inside there. I wasn't sure which one is which because I didn't have any experience with pets and such especially that I was a mage at that time. After Mika put the three eggs in the pet incubators, they magically turned into monsters that were familiar to me._

_The first one on the left side was a deviruchi. When I saw that one, I had a scary look that made Mika laugh so hard. I was so scared of its pitchfork. It always made sense as to why it was called a deviruchi. It looked like a devil. The dark purple creature started laughing like an evil villain. Mika laughed so hard and stopped temporarily. She said, "Don't worry about Paco. Paco isn't that evil as some deviruchis. As long as you feed Paco with the right food then you'll be good to go. Oh and Paco is a very mellow deviruchi."_

_I mumbled, "Paco. Who in the world names that devil Paco?"_

_Mika asked me, "What did you say Felix?"_

_I replied quickly, "Oh! I was going to ask you what the next pet was."_

_Mika nodded and continued, "Ah…the next one is Julius." I looked at the next one, which was a bogun. I considered boguns very interesting monsters because they keep jumping up and down and I've always wondered what would happen if they didn't jump…_

_Mika said, "Julius is usually a sleepy pet. So it's usually sleeping while jumping. So don't mind it if it starts jumping unless it jumps a lot, then give it some food." I nodded and looked at the last monster. _

_I never would expect Mika to have a yoyo. They seemed too cute for her. With the first two monsters it looked like she wanted to scare the heck out of me. The yoyo sat down on the floor waiting. The yoyo always reminds me of a monkey except smaller and it was purple. _

_Mika continued, "That yoyo is Monty. He likes to have fun. Well I must leave right now." Mika left and I was stuck with these creatures._

----------

Whenever I think of that moment, I always laugh at that moment. If I rejected that idea, I would have never known her personality better. These animals showed me what kind of a person she was. When she came back, she gave me one of the eggs in the cart. It was a poporing egg. She explained that she liked poporings because it reminds her of green jello. And I remembered that whenever she was on break, she would always eat jello for some odd reason…. But as the saying goes, "Don't judge a book by its cover." I eventually learned that as soon as I met Mika.

-Felix

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: This chapter is optional to skip, but I would recommend just reading it so you know what type of a 'relationship' they had. Chapters three and four (maybe five, not sure) are quite good, especially that the ideas of it all came from my dream. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	3. Kidnapped and Confusion

**Shimoyuki:** Yay! Another chapter. Enjoy.

* * *

It was a breezy morning in Payon. The huge, vast trees were moving from left to right non-stop. The sun, which was still bright, was standing there. So many people were walking around Payon with their hair and clothes blowing away. 

Felix, who dressed up a bit differently was inside Holy Shadow, the castle that Felix's guild owns. He wore a green cape instead of a red cape and his hair was shorter than usual. Felix was sitting down in a huge table while their guild leader, who was an assassin cross, was standing up explaining their strategy. Being in the war of emperium was a risky job for the guild members such as Felix. Especially that since Felix is a wizard; he didn't have good melee skills so he had to be cautious about it.

As time went by, Felix tried remembering certain areas of the castle and how to guard it. Thankfully he was supposed to guard the castle, not take over another castle, especially their rival's castle.

By the time their meeting ended, Felix left the huge castle and was finally in Payon. He looked at his panda watch and looked at the time. It was about thirty minutes before it was going to happen.

This was the day he was waiting for, and he walked towards the place where it was suppose to happen and waited. To keep himself out of boredom, he looked at the new panda watch. He recently got this from a friend of his who knew that he 'secretly' liked pandas. The design of the watch looks a bit like a kid's watch, but he couldn't resist not looking at it.

After the thirty minutes went by, Felix became really alert and looked around. He was getting a bit worried and asked the lady who usually took care of their requests, Kafra, "Miss, have you seen anyone carrying—"

Before he could even continue, somebody, an assassin who had light brown hair and was quite petite asked Kafra, "May I ask you something?"

Because there were so many people in the area, Kafra was being asked by everyone around her. Felix soon gave up and stayed in his position. He waited for an extra thirty more minutes hoping it would happen.

After an hour or two, Felix mumbled to himself, "Oh well…I might as well leave."

He walked away towards the entrance of Payon and decided to go back to Prontera. As he was walking, he started mumbling, "I…darn…I can't say it." While he was walking back, Mika, who just came out of the Payon cave to train with one of her friends, looked around.

Mika turned around and stood still. She felt this strange chill on her back flowing for a few seconds, but to her it felt like a strong chill. She stared at Payon for a few moments wondering what was happening to her. It was as if time stood still right in front of her.

"Something is wrong. I know there is." Said Mika.

Within that moment, she felt something that she had never experienced before. Mika thought, "_Why am I feeling this? Why do I feel like---"_

Her thought suddenly stopped as she saw her concentration potion falling down on the floor. Due to her instinct, she tried catching it, but instead the concentration potion bottle broke. Mika whispered, "Darn."

Mika stared at the broken glass pieces of the concentration bottle and the liquid floating and spreading on her feet.

Since she had no other choice but to leave it alone, she walked away from it and left.

* * *

_A week later…_

It was quite a gloomy day in Prontera, almost close to raining in Prontera. Mika thought it was quite awkward to see Prontera raining because it was always sunny. She finally sighed by the time she arrived inside Prontera. With so many monsters that she had to defeat, she felt like she reached her destination; Prontera.

By the time she arrived in Prontera, she stood there wondering what is happening to her. During her one week voyage back to Prontera, she kept asking herself what is happening to her and why she feels like that. She thought to herself, "_Why is it I feel like I'm not myself…_"

Finally she arrived at her house, but Mika gasped at what she saw. She noticed that the door of her house was opened and that the living room was a huge mess. Mika became more alert and walked carefully hoping she could find the culprit and punch them with her triple blows. When she took a few steps inside her house, she looked around making sure there wasn't anyone in there. However, a mysterious assassin appeared out of nowhere, supposedly using hiding and hit Mika between the neck and the head.

It resulted in her collapsing on the floor but the assassin got a grip of Mika. Once the assassin did, they turned Mika around and gave her some sort of a liquid that was inside the bottle. It somehow got through Mika's body, but resulted differently than what they were expecting.

Instead, a huge mist of gas occurred and Mika turned into a child. The assassin was a bit surprised about it, but instead they took her body and carried it with them. As they got out of Mika's house, they looked around to make sure nobody saw them and walked hastily.

However, Nina who wanted to go to Mika's house saw the assassin, who was actually a guy with short shaggy red hair walking really fast with them carrying a child. Nina recognized the clothes of the child and how it was Mika's clothes. To make sure it was actually Mika, Nina ran towards the house. Instead of going to her room, she knew it immediately that it was Mika because of the chaos in her house.

Nina saw the nearest telephone and looked in Mika's address book. She was quite sure that Mika must have written Felix's phone number. Luckily, Nina was able to find his number and dialed that number.

With little patience, Nina hoped that Felix would answer his telephone. Felix, who was inside his house reading a book about magic, heard the telephone ring. Felix walked and answered the telephone. He greeted, "Hello."

Nina talked non-stop, "Felix!! You have to help me! This is Nina, Mika's friend! Somebody kidnapped Mika! I don't know exactly who or what the heck was the person doing to her, but somebody kidnapped her! Please help Felix! Please! I don't know where she is or when she was suppose to return, but somehow she returned right now..ahh! Mika! Oh my gosh, I'm starting to get worried…ahh!!"

On the other side of the phone, Felix stood there clueless. He didn't know what Nina was saying cause she was talking as fast as a jaguar running. He tried interrupting her once or twice during the whole talk, but she kept going on and on like a chatterbox. By the time Nina started running out of air to breathe, Felix interrupted again, "Nina. Say everything you said slowly. You said it so fast that I didn't understand a single thing you said."

A minute or two nobody was talking because Nina was trying to breathe in and out. After it ended, Nina repeated everything she said and Felix was able to understand it better. He replied, "I'll be there within a few minutes." Felix immediately hung up the telephone and walked really fast trying to find Kafra.

He finally found Kafra and requested, "May I teleport to Prontera please?" Kafra did as he requested and Felix was sent off to Prontera where he ran to Mika's house. Once he arrived at Mika's house, he was surprised to see a huge chaos in the house. As he turned to the wall near a black leather couch, he noticed a paper in there. He walked towards it and got the paper.

As he opened it, Nina, who came out of a room, noticed that Felix arrived. Felix read the note to himself, "I have kidnapped your poor friend. If you want to see her, meet me near the Geffen dungeon. But if you want to release her, you must pay a really good price. The price you must pay won't be revealed until you arrive in here…you better come before it's sundown or else your poor little friend shall die with these evil and hungry monsters…."

Nina eavesdropped and started panicking again, "Oh no! Not Mika! She is too young, too innocent to be dying at such a young age!" Felix turned around and said, "Hey, you're that girl I bought the wand from!"

"….I am?"

"Yes you are! I should remember it correctly. So you're Mika's friend who she talks about?"

Nina nodded and hoped that Felix didn't know that she added something special to the wand.

Felix continued, "Well right now we have at least three more hours until sunset. We should go within a few minutes since it takes a long walk to the dungeon."

"Yes. Oh, did you see Mika earlier today when you two were in Payon?"

"No I didn't. Actually she wasn't there."

"She wasn't? That's really weird. I was pretty sure Mika was in Payon. She was training with a student who needed help."

"Yeah…I didn't see her anywhere in Payon. Are you sure she was in Payon?"

They both had a confused look and wondered what happened during those times and what Mika must have been doing. Nina was quite certain that Mika was in Payon training with a student. However, Mika didn't meet with Felix.

Before one of them was going to ask a question to the other person, they heard a knock on the door. Both Felix and Nina turned around and saw a mysterious assassin standing right in front of them. The assassin was a girl with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was quite short that it looked like she was a teenager when she was actually twenty-five years old. The assassin greeted, "Hello Felix! I miss you!" She hugged Felix and Felix stood there baffled.

* * *

**Shimoyuki**: This chapter is a bit short (sorry about that), I really wanted it to finish so I finally did. Please review! 


End file.
